Nine Wishes : Rin's Side
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Tanggal 27 Desember adalah ulang tahun Rin Kagamine. Dengan menambahkan angka-angka dari tanggal lahirnya yang menghasilkan angka sembilan, dia memiliki sembilan keinginan di hari ulang tahunnya. Tujuh dari keinginan Rin itu berhubungan dengan Mikuo. [Rin bday fic]


__Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik yamaha__

* * *

 _ _Nine Wishes__ _ _－__ _ _Rin's Side__

Rin membuka lembaran baru pada buku ajarnya yang tebal. Dengusan kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya lalu dungusan itu berubah menjadi nafas pasrahnya. Rin menutup buku ajar miliknya. Dia menaruh buku ajar itu di rak buku yang ada di sebelah meja belajarnya. Rin mengayunkan kursinya ke belakang sambil menahan dirinya pada meja. Dia mengayunkan kursinya ke depan.

"Apa ini? Aku harus belajar di malam hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Rin sambil mendesis dan memutar matanya. "Seharusnya aku membuat lamaran kerja saja ketimbang mengikuti nasihat Len untuk belajar."

 _ _Tok Tok__

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Rin. Rin menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. Suara ketukan pintu kembali terulang.

"Apa kamu ada di dalam, Rin?" tanya Len－saudara kembar Rin－dari balik pintu kamar Rin.

"Buka saja pintunya," jawab Rin. Dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Len masuk sambil mengikat rambutnya yang panjang menjadi kuncir kuda yang kecil. Len menatap Rin dengan dingin, seperti biasanya. Rin sudah sangat paham tatapan dingin itu Len tunjukkan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Meskipun Len tidak pernah menjelaskannya, Rin memahaminya dengan betul karena mereka terikat oleh hubungan batin. Satu jiwa yang berada di dua raga yang berbeda, itu adalah ungkapan untuk menggambarkan anak kembar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin. Rin menjatuhkan dirinya di __spring bed__ berukuran singlenya. Tapi dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan kaki yang menggantung.

Rambut Len masih basah dan poninya yang masih basah meneteskan bulir-bulir air ke handuk yang sedang dikalunginya. Len mendekati Rin sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana kanvas kehijauannya. Dari sakunya dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus oleh kertas kuning dengan pita putih. "Ini untukmu."

Rin mengangkat satu alisnya, tak menyangka di akaan mendapatkan kado ulang tahun dari Len lebih cepat. Biasanya, Len memberikan kado ulang tahun satu atau dua hari setelah hari ulang tahun mereka.

Rin mengambil kado kecil dari tangan Len lalu menatap saudara kembarnya dengan heran. "Tumben sekali kamu memberiku hadiah lebih awal, apa ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan dariku?" tanya Rin sambil memicingkan matanya dan mendengus pelan.

Len memutar matanya dan ikut mendengus pelan. Rona-rona merah muncul di pipinya. "Ya, habisnya kamu bilang kamu akan memberikanku kaset permainan konsol itu kalau aku tidak telat memberikan hadiah untukmu."

Rin terkekeh sambil menyinggungkan seringai. "Eeh? Benar begitu? Bukan karena besok kamu ada kencan dengan Miku?" tanya Rin sambil membuka bungkus kado miliknya.

Rin melirik jahil pada Len, dia melihat wajah Len merah, alisnya menyentak dan dahinya mengernyit sehingga kedua alisnya bertemu dan lipatan-lipatan halus nampak di dahinya.

Len berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya mendesis lalu keluar dari kamar Rin. Tapi, ketika Len hendak menutup pintu kamar Len, Rin memanggil nama Len sehingga membuat Len menoleh kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya ya. Yah meskipun keinginan terakhirku itu adalah mendapatkan hadiah darimu," ucap Rin. Dia menyimpulkan senyuman tipis sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya tapi alis kanannya ia angkat lebih tinggi lagi.

Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat satu bahunya. "Jadi... apa itu artinya kamu menunggu hadiah dariku?"

Rin mengangkat bahunya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Len. "Tidak juga, toh setiap tahun aku mendapatkan hadiah darimu." Rin terkekeh pelan. "Maksudku adalah, aku tidak begitu mengharapkan hadiah darimu meskipun aku memasukkannya ke dalam daftar sembilan keinganku di hari ultang tahunku."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia menurunkan alisnya "Hah? Terima kasih banyak" Dia menurunkan dan melemaskan bahunya. Kini poni Len yang meneteskan air sudah lebih kering, atau mengalir ke kuncirnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan sembilan keinginan itu?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberikan kado pemberian Len di atas kasurnya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya jumlah dari tanggal lahir kita saja," jawab Rin. Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya, tangan kanannya menunjukkan dua. "Dua..." Tangan kanannya itu kemudian ia kepalkan lalu ia buka jari-jemarinya menunjukkan angka lima sementara tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka dua. "Ditambah dengan tujuh, hasilnya sembilan kan?" tanya Rin sambil membuka dua jari kirinya lagi sehingga menunjukkan angka empat. Rin menurunkan tangannya dan memegang pinggangnya. "Aku sudah membuat daftar sembilan keinginanku tadi sore, dan ternyata keinginan terakhirku sudah terkabulkan."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap datar Rin. "Hm..." Dia menggumam tak jelas. "Kalau begitu... semoga sembilan keinginanmu itu terkabul." Len menutup pintu kamar Rin.

"Pasti akan terkabul!" teriak Rin sambil menyentakkan alisnya. Rin menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengelurkan kepalanya dari kamarnya, dia menjulurkan lehernya dan melihat Len berjalan menuju anak tangga. "Coba saja buat daftar permintaan yang berhubungan dengan Miku, mungkin saja akan terkabul dan kalian bisa semakin dekat!" teriak Rin lalu segera menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Dia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Rin berlari menuju kasurnya lalu melompat, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Berisik kamu Rin!" balas Len.

Rin berputar menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia mengambil kado kecil dari Len lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan seutas kain bertekstur licin. Itu satu dari dua jenis kain yang biasa Rin gunakan untuk bando pitanya. Kalau tidak kain yang bertekstur licin ya kain yang kaku seperti yang digunakannya sekarang ini. Tapi kain kaku itu biasanya terdapat semacam kawat di dalam pitanya.

Bando pemberian Len itu berwarna putih dengan corak garis-garis diagonal berwarna biru pastel. Rin menyeringai lalu ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia melangkah mendekati meja riasnya lalu menggantungkan pita pemberian Len di gantungan deretan pita-pita yang dia miliki.

Rin kembali duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menggantung. "Sudah kuduga, kalau bukan jepit rambut ya pita." Rin membringkan tubuhnya, melepaskan pita yang digunakannya lalu menyelipkannya ke bawah bantalnya. "Lebih baik aku tidur karena besok aku ada kencan dengan kak Mikuo. Dia bilang dia besok mendapatkan cuti." Rin berputar lalu memeluk gulingnya. "Besok, aku akan bersama dengan kak Mikuo dari pagi."

.

Rin bergegas masuk ke dalam antrian kereta. Dia telat tiga puluh menit dari janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Mikuo pada jam sepuluh tepat. Tapi, pada pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit Rin baru menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya ke stasiun pusat kota, tempat janjiannya dengan Mikuo. Tapi, Rin tidak bisa bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta karena ia harus menunggu penumpang yang keluar dari kereta sebelum akhirnya antriannya bisa masuk ke dalam kereta. Dia akan memakan banyak waktu lagi untuk sampai di tempat janjiannya, dia membutuhkan waktu lima menit, ya hanya lima menit. Tapi, terlambat dalam kencan adalah hal yang memalukan.

Rin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel musim dinginnya, sambil memperhatikan deretan penumpang kereta yang baru keluar dari kereta. Dari deretan penumpang yang keluar dari kereta, Rin melihat sosok tinggi dengan mantel musim dingin berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu berambut gondrong dengan potongan rapih dan berambut __teal__. Sesaat, Rin melihat Mikuo dalam sosok yang persis dengan Mikuo itu. Lelaki yang mirip dengan Mikuo itu menoleh kepada Rin.

Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Mikuo. Mata Rin membulat. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Rin sambil memanggil nama Rin.

Rin menyimpulkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, dia mengambil nafas panjang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya pada Mikuo. "Mikuo!" panggil Rin. Rin berderap mendekati Mikuo sementara Mikuo berjalan mendekati Rin.

Ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, Rin menggenggam tangan Mikuo, dia mengangkatnya sampai sejajar dengan dadanya lalu dia menautkan kedua tangannya kepada Mikuo. Lengkungan senyuman Rin melebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Keinginan kedua dan ketigaku langsung terkabul," ucap Rin lalu terkekeh pelan.

Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya. "Keinginan? Memangnya apa yang kamu inginkan?" Mikuo menurunkan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang bertautan tapi ia menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Nanti aku ceritakan kalau kita sudah masuk di kereta." Rin terkekeh sambil mengajak Mikuo masuk ke dalam antrian penumpang kereta yang akan masuk.

Mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta tepat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Kereta di hari liburan seperti ini memang penuh, meskipun hari-hari biasa kereta juga penuh, tapi hanya pada saat waktu masuk atau pulang kerja.

Rin dan Mikuo tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk di kereta, mereka terpaksa berdiri di dekat pintu. Rin bersandar di pintu sementara Mikuo melindunginya dari desakan penumpang lainnya.

Rin menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa baginya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari libur, dan sekaligus hari kencannya bersama dengan pangerannya, pujaan harinya dan orang yang paling berharga baginya yaitu, Mikuo. "Keinginan terakhirku sudah terkabul," gumam Rin sambil memegang bando pemberian Len yang disimpul dengan simpul mati. Tidak masalah jika dia mengikat bando itu dengan simpul tali mati karena jenis kain pemberian Len berbahan licin.

Rin melirik Mikuo yang lebih tinggi darinya. Meskipun mereka sudah sering sedekat ini, tapi tetap saja hati Rin tetap berdebar dengan cepat sama seperti dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikuo lima tahun yang lalu. Mata Mikuo yang berwarna zamrud menatap Rin, sehingga memantulkan bayang-bayang sosok Rin.

Mikuo menyimpulkan senyuman tipis nan lembut. Alisnya dan ekor matanya yang sedikit turun ketika ia tersenyum selalu membuat wajahnya terlihat lembut dan jantan. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku senang karena dua keinginanku terkabul dengan cepat."

Mikuo mengangkat alisnya. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tapi tak bicara melainkan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Rin paham gestur Mikuo yang memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat alisnya, dia kebingungan. "Keinginan keduaku adalah untuk bertemu dengan Mikuo, dan keinginan ketigaku adalah Mikuo menjemputku." Rin tersenyum sambil membayangkan daftar sembilan keinginan yang ia taruh di kamarnya.

"Keinginan kedua dan ketiga? Keinginan apa?" tanya Mikuo lalu dia terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, bukannya kita sering bertemu? Dan... aku tadi niatnya ingin menunggumu di stasiun ini karena kamu sudah telat."

"Keinginan itu adalah keinginankudi hari ulang tahunku." Rin terkekeh. "Aku kesiangan bangun, dan... karena Len sudah pergi jadi aku jalan sampai stasiun."

Rin menaruh jari telunjuknya kanannya di bawah bibirnya yang merah karena pemerah bibir. "Aku punya sembilan keinginan, dan tujuh keinginanku itu berkaitan dengan Mikuo."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Apa-apaan itu? Kamu seperti mengharapkanku untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu." Dia menyimpulkan senyumam canggung sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Rin mengangguk. "Memang benar."

Mikuo mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin, membuat Rin tak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk beradu pandang dengan Mikuo. Pandangan Rin penuh dengan tubuh Mikuo yang ditutupi oleh mantel hitam yang tak dikancing. Mikuo berbisik memanggil nama Rin. "Kalau begitu, aku harus mengabulkan lima keinginanmu lagi kan? Apa saja keinginanmu?"

Rin menutup matanya dan kembali menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. "Rahasia, kamu harus menebaknya sendiri."

"Hm... baiklah," gumam Mikuo.

.

Mikuo dan Rin berjalan melewati sebuah toko sovenir yang memajang boneka-boneka besar pada etalase yang berada di dekat jendela toko. Rin memperhatikan boneka beruang coklat besar yang dipajang di etalase toko. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikuo ketika merasakan tangan Mikuo yang hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kamu ingin boneka?" tanya Mikuo sambil melirik kepada Rin.

Rin tersenyum, berniat memberikan teka-teki kepada Mikuo meskipun dia memang menginginkan boneka beruang besar yang memegang jeruk itu. __Hadiah dari Mikuo, permintaanku nomor tujuh.__

"Baiklah, boneka mana yang kamu inginkan?" Mikuo menolehkan kepalanya pada Rin lalu dia mengusap-usap rambut Rin. "Kamu ini, sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun tapi masih menginginkan boneka."

Rin terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan tangan Mikuo dari kepalanya. Dia merapihkan sedikit poninya yang berantakan lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Mikuo dan masuk ke dalam toko sovenir.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah mengabulkan tiga keinginanmu, tinggal empat keinginan lagi," ucap Mikuo sambil melirik Rin.

Ekor mata Rin mampu melihat kekasihnya itu memperhatikannya, tapi dia terlalu asik memeluk boneka besarnya yang baru. Sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Mikuo dia memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Rin menolehkan kepalanya pada Mikuo yang tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya. Rin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mengingat daftar sembilan keinginannya lalu kembali menoleh kepada Mikuo, menatap mata zamrud Mikuo yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. "Sebenarnya kamu sudah mengabulkan empat keinginanku."

Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya dan membuka mulutnya menganga kecil. Dia berdehem dan menurunkan alisnya. "Empat?"

Rin mengangguk dan mengubur wajahnya pada kepala boneka beruang yang dipeluknya. Boneka itu empuk dan hangat. "Ya... keinginan ke empatku adalah bisa berjalan bergandengan tangan denganku."

Mikuo mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku mantelnya, dia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Rin, mengusap-usapnya dnegan lembut lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lagi. "Bukannya kita memang biasa bergandengan tangan?"

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus ke jalan yang mereka berdua lalui. Rin menyerongkan kepalanya, membuat ekor matanya lebih jelas menangkap sosok Mikuo.

"Kenapa kamu membuat keinginan yang sangat sederhana? Seharusnya kamu meminta sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunmu."

Rin berjalan menyamping, membuang jaraknya dengan Mikuo, membuatnya sangat dekat dengan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Aroma parfumnya yang tidak terlalu kuat membuat jantung Rin mulai berdebar dengan cepat. Dia menyukai aroma parfum Mikuo, ditambah lagi, Rin lah yang memilih aroma parfum yang Mikuo pakai saat ini. Rasanya seperti bau tubuh Rin menempel pada Mikuo. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas Mikuo. "Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mikuo adalah hal spesial bagiku, meskipun kata orang itu adalah hal yang sangat sederhana."

Mikuo berdehem. "Kamu membuatku tersanjung."

.

Rin dan Mikuo duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah meja kotak di dalam restoran. Tempat duduk mereka dekat dengan jendela, membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan di luar restoran, dimana lampu-lampu hias yang menggantung di atas jalanan berkelip-kelip berwarna putih.

Tangan Rin memegang jendela berembun yang dingin. Sosok Rin terpantul di jendela restoran, kala ia mendekatkan wajahnya nafasnya berembun pada jendela dingin. Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Dia menyimpulkan senyuman tipis kala ia melihat cahaya sekilas dari bintang jatuh. "Syukurlah hari ini tidak ada salju yang turun."

"Bukannya anak-anak gadis lebih menyukai salju turun saat sedang ada adegan romantis?"

"Aku tidak suka salju karena langitnya jadi berawan." Rin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menoleh pada Mikuo. Bibirnya yang cemberut mendatar. "Aku bukan anak gadis lagi, aku ini sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku sudah menjadi wanita dewasa." Rin memutar matanya sambil menyinggungkan seringai skeptis. "Ya... meskipun sampai saat ini aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap."

"Baiklah." Mikuo mengambil kopi hitamnya lalu menyisipnya.

Rin mengistirahatkan tangannya pada meja. Dia menumpu tangannya pada sikut yang menekan meja lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kedua kepalan tangannya. Rin memperhatikan pelayan-pelayan yang tengah mengantar makanan ke meja-meja di restoran. Rin kelaparan, menunggu makan malamnya tiba di mejanya. Suara cangkir kopi yang diletakkan Mikuo di atas pisinnya mengalihkan perhatian Rin.

"Jadi, apa sampai sekarang aku belum berhasil mengabulkan keininanmu lagi?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya, tapi tangan kanannya masih menumpu dagunya. Dia menggumam sambil mengingat daftar-daftar keinginan yang ia tulis. __Keinginan yang pertama... kedua... ketiga... keempat... ah, kini Mikuo sudah memenuhi keinginanku yang kelima dan keenam.__ Rin kembali menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis sambil menatap mata Mikuo. "Keinginan kelima dan keenam sudah terpenuhi."

"Apa itu?"

"Yang kelima itu menghabiskan waktu dengan Mikuo di hari ulang tahunku, dan yang keenam adalah makan malam bersama denganmu." Rin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Mikuo ikut melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Lagi-lagi keinginan yang sederhana."

Rin mengernyit. "Hei, untuk makan malam denganmu itu sekarang susah. Kamu bekerja dari pagi sampai malam lagi, dan kita bertemu hanya di hari libur. Itu pun kalau kamu tidak sibuk."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa,, tanpa berfikir dengan keras aku bisa mengabulkan kedua keinginan yang tersisa." Mikuo terkekeh lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding restoran.

Rin mendesis lalu mengernyitkan dahinya hingga muncul kerutan halus di dahinya. "Sombong sekali!"

Mikuo terkekeh, tapi dia langsung berheni terkekeh ketika ponsel Rin berdering.

Rin segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tas selendangnya. Nada dering itu adalah penanda ada pesan baru untuk Rin. Rin membuka pengunci layarnya. Layar notifikasi menunjukkan Rin mendapatkan satu pesan baru dari ibunya. Rin membuka pesan singkat dari ibunya:

 _ _Mama mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu. Uang itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Gunakan uang itu dengan bijak, oke? ^^__

Rin menutup aplikasi pesan dan segera membuka aplikasi __e-bank__ miliknya untuk mengecek saldo di dalam rekeningnya. Rin mengingat-ngingat saldo terakhir miliknya, dan ketika layar ponselnya menunjukkan jumlah saldo di rekeningnya Rin tertawa girang sambil kembali mengunci layar ponselnya. __Baiklah, keinginanku nomor delapan sudah terkabul, mendapatkan hadiah uang dua kali lipat.__

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin terkekeh sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selendanynya. "Mama telah menyiapkan hadiah untukku. Mama telah memenuhi keinginanku nomor delapan."

"Selamat untukmu."

Rin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap tajam Mikuo.

Mikuo membulatkan matanya. "Apa, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin mendesis lalu berdehem dan menggumam pelan memanggil nama Mikuo. "Hm... meskipun tadi kamu bilang akan dengan mudah mengabulkan keinginanku yang terakhir, tapi sepertinya kamu melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting di hari ulang tahunku."

Mikuo menyimpulkan seringai hingga menyipitkan matanya, ya itulah ekspresi jahil Mikuo. "Maksudmu selamat ulang tahun, Rin?"

Mata Rin membulat dan mulutnya menganga serta alisnya turun, menampilkan ekspresi kecewanya. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja sementara badannya mengayun mendekati meja. "Ucapan selamat ulang tahun macam apa itu."

"Aku berniat mengucapkan itu saat aku melamarmu, tapi sepertinya kamu mengacaukan rencanaku."

Jantung Rin bagai dipacu menjadi kencang, seperti kuda yang dipacu oleh cambuk kuda agar berlari dnegan cepat. Nafasnya terasa berat tapi kemudian menjadi lega. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas, bahkan tangannya yang sebelumnya dingin kini terasa panas. Rin memegang pipinya sendiri, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu muncul ketika jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dari Mikuo meskipun dia memang menginginkan Mikuo melamarnya.

Rin meundukkan kepalanya lalu dia sedikit melirik ke atas, memperhatikan Mikuo yang tersenyum jahil padanya. "Kamu... serius?"

Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

Rin menaruh kedua tangannya di mejanya. Dia menyimpulkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Aku mau menikah denganmu! Akhirnya aku akan berganti nama menjadi Rin Hatsune." Rin terkekeh sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Mikuo.

Mikuo membulatkan matanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Hei, aku bahkan belum melamarmu." Mikuo berdehem lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat santai kini tampak serius, menambah nilai ketampanan dalam dirinya. "Maukah kamu menikah denganku Rin?"

Rin mengangguk. "Aku mau."

Wajah Mikuo sangat merah.

Rin menopang dagunya pada tangannya, sikutnya menekan meja. Senyumannya membuat matanya menyipit, tapi matanya yang menyipit masih melihat sosok Mikuo yang pipinya mulai kemerahan, mungkin akan merah seperti pipinya pikir Rin.

"Kamu tahu, ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu adalah keinginanku yang ke tujuh. Dan keinginanku yang pertama adalah dilamar oleh Mikuo," ucap Rin.

Mikuo terkekeh sambil mendekatkan tangannya pada Rin. "Kamu ingin sekali dilamar olehku?"

Rin menurunkan kedua tangannya ke meja. "Tentu saja." Rin memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap Mikuo. Dia menantikan Mikuo memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya, tapi mungkin Mikuo masih belum siap karena seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

Pelayan itu memberikan makan malam kepada Rin dan Mikuo lalu pergi. Tapi, Mikuo belum juga memberikan apa yang Rin inginkan, cincin untuk mengikat hubungan mereka berdua.

RIn mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kamu tidak akan memberikan cincin padaku? Katanya akan melamarku?"

Mikuo membulat kan matanya. Dia terkekeh lalu memegang wajah bagian kanannya dengan satu tangannya. "Aku tadi sudah melamarmu kan? Dan soal cincin, kita akan beli kapan-kapan."

"A-apa..."

Mikuo menyinggungkan seringai. "Jadi, kamu lebih mengincar cincinnya dari pada lamaranku?"

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Baiklah, setelah kita selesai makan malam, aku akan membelikan cincin untukmu."

Rin memiringkan tangannya lalu menatap dalam-dalam mata Mikuo, melihat sosok dirinya dalam mata zamrud Mikuo. Rin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini... adalah ulang tahun terbaikku."

* * *

 _ _Fin__

* * *

A.N

Yeaaah akhirnya selesai juga birthdayfic untuk kagamine bersaudara. Dan oneshot ini aku tujukan untuk Rin :3 dan karena aku suka pairing Mikuo jadi ya bikin KuoRin hahaha XD Happy birthday Rin Kagamine~ aniv yang ke 9 tahun loooh

Hope you all enjoy it :3


End file.
